


Waiting For Our Moment

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, somewhat established Avalance, takes place after 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Rip never broke out of prison and Ava and Sara actually end up meeting, but because of... everything, things don't exactly go as planned.





	Waiting For Our Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this fic! I liked writing this one, it's really cute.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better and twitter @Ellalancelot
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"Cause i just wanted to compare notes and i thought that maybe if you'd like to come to the ship..." Started Sara. 

She decided to take Leo's advice and go for it with Ava. The only problem was, Ava had a strange way of turning Sara into a flustered stuttering mess.

She tried not to let it show.

Tried.

Sara was failing, and bad.

"I can't right now. Maybe another time." Said Ava.

Luckily, Sara seemed to be having the same effect on Ava. The woman was blushing and kept avoiding Sara's gaze in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

"Maybe we can meet up on Saturday night. How does that new Italian place in Star City sound? You know, for comparing notes?" Sara silently prayed that she hadn't come across as desperately as she thought.

"Sure, I think I can do Saturday. I have to go. Text me later." said the agent with a smile, and with that, the holographic transmission ended and Sara was left in the hallway, blushing like she was a teenager again.

Sara stumbled out back to her office, her knees still slightly weak from her conversation with the agent. She was so deep in thought about what she was going to wear and what the two were going to talk about, she didn't notice Zari calling her name.

"Dude, Sara! Earth to Sara."

Sara snapped out of it and looked at her teammate, trying to act casual, as if she didn't just set up a date with Ava Sharpe.

"What's up, Zari?" she asked.

Zari looked at the captain suspiciously "Gideon said you weren't going to be here Saturday night, something about comparing notes."

Despite her wishes, Sara's face betrayed her, turning a crimson shade. "Why were you asking Gideon about me?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Um, I didn't. She just mentioned that you weren't going to be on the ship." 

Sara shook her head and made a mental note to yell at the AI later "Cheeky bot." she mumbled.

Zari was still staring at the blonde, awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, I'm comparing notes on the whole Rip and Mallus situation over dinner on Saturday. I'm sure you guys will be fine, it'll only be a few hours."

Zari's eyes narrowed and Sara feared she had said too much. "Who are you comparing note's with?" asked Zari, though the look on her face said that she had an idea.  
"Agent Sharpe." Said Sara, trying to say the woman's name as if it didn't mean anything to her, and this night out was just a casual business encounter to discuss work related things.

"No way! You have a date with Ava!" Zari exclaimed a bit too loud.

Sara closed her eyes and silently hoped that one of her team had overheard, however, she was out of luck.

"Wait, you're going on a date with Ava?" Said Amaya, coming in from another room.

Before Sara could answer, Nate walked in, toothbrush in hand.

"Who ha a ate wih Aa?" he asked, still brushing his teeth.

"My money's on Sara." Said Ray, strolling into the conversation.

"Were all of you just waiting here?" asked Sara.

Amaya shrugged "We asked you first."

"It's not a date, we're talking about work." replied Sara

"If it's just about work than why are you blushing?" asked Zari.

"And why are you being so defensive?" added Ray.

"Don't you all have somewhere better to be?" Asked Sara

Zari was about to say something else but Amaya ushered her, as well as the rest of the rest of the Legends, out of the room.

"Give Sara some space guys." she said.

Sara smiled "Thank you!" she exclaimed

"No problem. Besides, you have a date to prepare for." said Amaya as she walked out of the room, winking at Sara as she turned away.

Sara just smiled and rolled her eyes. Nothing could fuck with her good mood.

After all, she had a date with the one and only Ava Sharpe.

______________________________________________

It took a while, but Sara had put together the perfect outfit. 

A pink dress she bought for a party ages ago, with her hair down and curled.

The dress was cute, but mature. She didn't look scandalous or anything, but Sara looked hot, and she knew it.

She also picked out a pair of two-inch black heels. The would be of good use, especially because Ava was more than a little bit taller than her.

Sara ran into her office and quickly checked herself out in the mirror before opening a portal right outside the restaurant and stepping out into the cold, February, air.

She contemplated going back to the ship and grabbing a sweater, but decided that there was no turning back, and headed inside.

Sara was seated at a table for two in the corner. 

While she waited for Ava, she contemplated which chair to sit in, moving back and forth between the two seats, before finally deciding on the one closest to the wall.

When Ava walked in, Sara was more than a bit confused.

Ava was wearing her Time Bureau suit and had her hair up in a bun. She was also carrying a thick, two-inch binder full of papers.

"Hey." said Sara

"Hey." Replied the agent "Ready to compare notes?"

Sara went wide-eyed _she didn't seriously think I meant I literally wanted to compare notes, right? This is a joke, right? Oh God, she really came here to compare notes... and I'm in a dress and heels. Great, now I look like I misread the situation. Though, it was pretty obvious that I was hitting on her. It was obvious wasn't it?_  
Her internal monologue was interrupted when Ava reached across the table and touched Sara's hand, causing a surge of butterflies to awake in her stomach.

"You okay?" asked Ava. The concern in her eyes was almost enough to make Sara melt into a puddle, right there in the restaurant.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she noticed the agent's eyes wandering to her dress.

"I just came here from an mission at a dinner party, so that's why i'm wearing a dress."

Ava nodded "That makes sense. So what notes did you want to compare."

Sara thought about her answer, and decided that she might as well just play along and pretend she didn't expect anything other than a business meeting. After all, time with Ava was time with Ava, no matter the nature.

 _Grin and bear it._  Sara thought to herself _Grin and Bear it._  
___________________________________________

After her Date, Sara opened another portal into the Waverider. 

She walked into her office and took her heels off, sighing.

Sara jumped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well well well..." said Zari, spinning around in Sara's brown leather office chair, revealing herself to the blonde.

"You're home late, aren't you?" asked Zari.

Sara suddenly had a series of flashbacks to her sneaking into the house during her teen years. 

"It wasn't a date." she said, for what felt like the hundredth time. Sadly, this time it was the truth.

"You're telling me that all you two did was talk about work?"

Sara nodded "She brought a binder full of papers and everything."

Zari started laughing "I'm sorry, but that's fucking hilarious."

Sara nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go change into sweatpants and bang my head against the bookcase for a few hours." 

"You'll get her next time!" Zari called out as Sara walked out of the office.

_____________________________________

Zari was right. Sara _did_  'get her next time.'

Now, she was on her way to her first date with Ava and yes, this time it was an actual date.

No business, no notes, no binders. Just two women who were hopelessly in love with one another.

Sara walked into the deli she and Ava had picked out and walked over to the booth Ava was sitting in.

Ava had her hair down and she was wearing real clothes this time. A grey button-up blouse and jeans. Sara looked under the table to make sure there wasn't any paperwork.

The coast was clear.

"You look great." said Ava, and it was the truth. Sara was wearing a blue sweater and black skinny jeans. It was a good look for her.

"So do you." She said "I'm glad we got around to doing this."

Ava smiled "Me too."

Just as Sara was about to say something else, her phone rang.

Sara blushed and looked at the caller id.

"THE LEGENDS" it read.

"I have to take this, it's the team." Said Sara, stepping out of the booth and over to the side of the restaurant.

Ava smiled and nodded "Take your time."

"Yes?" Sara whisper-shouted into the phone "I'm in the middle of something."

"We... may or may not have gotten banned for every Chuck-E-Cheese as of 1999." Said Amaya.

In the background, Sara could hear police sirens and... Beebo?

"What the hell did you guys get yourselves into this time?" She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nothing you can prove!" Sara heared Nate yell from a distance.

"Yeah, so we also may or may not need you to come and pick us up from Iron Heights."

Sara closed her eyes "I'll be right there. Try not to mess anything else up and warn Mick that if he tries to stage a prison break, I'm hiding the booze."

"Will do captain." said Amaya

The call ended and Sara looked over to her booth where Ava was sitting and stacking the little packets of butter into a pyramid. 

It was a cute sight.

Sara walked over, a disappointed smile on her face.

Ava took one look at her and understood "What did they do?" she asked.

"I'm honestly not sure." replied Sara "All I know is they did something at Chuck-E-Cheese and are now waiting me to bail them out of the clink in 1999."

"That's... not as surprising to me as it should be." mused Ava.

Sara smiled and kissed the agent on the cheek before opening another portal.

"Rain check?" she asked.

"Of course." replied Ava.

Sara walked through the portal and silently cursed herself for telling her team they could 'Do whatever' while she was gone.

______________________________________________

It was a rainy Sunday morning, but the weather didn't affect Sara's mood in the slightest, because she was finally going on a proper date with Ava.

She skipped into the IHOP and took off her raincoat.

When she saw Ava, she walked over and hugged the taller woman.

A freckled teenage waiter guided them to a table and they took their seats.

"Is it just me or is this a bit big for two people?" asked Sara.

Ava looked over the table she was sitting at. There was a long booth bench on one side and more than one chair on the other side.

The agent shrugged "Maybe there was a mistake or something."

"So, how are you?" asked Sara.

Ava was about to respond when there was a sudden bustling coming from the waiting area.

Sara closed her eyes and silentley hoped this wasn't what she thought it was.

It was.

"Hey guys!" said Ray, walking over to the table as the rest of the Legends followed behind.

They all took their seats at the table and Sara realized why the table was so big.

"Pancakes are the best." stated Zari, picking up a menu to browse.

"I have to disagree." Said Nate "Omelettes are where it's at."

Sara gave her team a look, but they all seemed to be oblivious.

"Oh, hay Ava." said Zari.

The agent waved politely and then looked back to Sara, who looked just as confused as she did.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Sara

"You said we were going to brunch." answered Amaya.

"No, I said _we_  were going to brunch." Said Sara, motioning between her and Ava.

"Oh, that makes more sense." said Ray.

"Guys-" started Sara, but Ava placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, they can stay." she said.

Sara sighed. "Well, I guess we're all having brunch together.

_________________________________________

After, well, everything, when the team returned to the Waverider, Sara made a beeline for her room, not bothering to engage in a conversation with her team.

"Sara seems pissed." said Nate.

"Well, yeah. She should be. We lowkey crashed her date." replied Amaya.

"We should really do something to make it up to her. And Ava." Said Ray.

"I know! We could go back in time to this morning, and then not go to IHOP." suggested Zari.

"Okay, or we could just set up a date for them here on the Waverider and act as waiters and stuff." said Nate.

"That's probably a batter idea." Said Zari.

"Okay then, let's get started." Amaya said as she wrote something down in her notebook.

"Goodbye Waverider, hello somewhat fancy restaurant."

______________________________________________

"You know that outfit you were wearing last week when you and Ava were 'comparing notes'?" asked Zari.

"Yeah."

"You should wear it again. Tonight. Around seven."

"Why?"

"Trust me." said Zari as she walked out.

Sara thought about what could possibly be going on, but decided that whatever this was, looking good for it wouldn't hurt, so she did as instructed and put on the dress.  
When Sara walked out of her room, the hallway was empty. She wandered out onto the bridge. 

Nothing.

When Sara had finally made her way to the galley, she was speechless.

The Legends had set it up to look like a fancy restaurant complete with candles, fancy tablecloths, and romantic music.

Ava walked in through a time portal and saw Sara.

"What's all this?" asked the taller woman.

"I'm not sure." replied Sara.

Nate walked out wearing a fake mustache. "And who may you two lovely ladies be?" he asked in a stereotypical french accent.

"Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe." Answered Sara.

Nate pretended to look on a list "Ah yes, AvaLance." he said, earning a laugh from the two women.

"Right this way." he said, guiding them to the only table in the room.

The couple took their seats and looked at one another. Neither was quite sure what was going on, but neither was complaining.

Soon, Zari walked out, wearing a fake mustache identical to Nate's.

"Good evening. Tonight, your meals will be prepared by the world famous chefs Palmer and Jiwe. Shall I start you two off with anything to drink?"

Ava considered "How does Chardonnay sound?" she asked Sara.

"Sounds great." replied the captain.

"Wonderful choice." said Zari, returning to the kitchen.

"This is really sweet of your team." said Ava.

Sara smiled "Yeah. They have their moments."

"I'm glad we got to do this."

"Me too." replied Sara.

Just then, the sound of a pot falling, a glass breaking, and somebody screaming came from the kitchen.

Ava and Sara exchanged a glance.

"Do you just want to ignore that and enjoy the moment?" asked Sara.

"I was hoping you would say that."


End file.
